Un Soutien Inattendu
by Titou Douh
Summary: SPOILERS 11x11 – OS – Personne ne savait, en dehors du chef Hunt et de quelques anciens collègues de l'Oceanside Wellness, à Santa Monica. Elle n'en avait même pas parlé à sa propre famille, et voilà qu'elle déballait tout à April Kepner…


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Grey's Anatomy.

**Titre :** Un soutien inattendu.

**Genre :** Friendship, Drama.

**Rating :** T.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Amelia Sheperd, April Kepner.

**Résumé :** SPOILERS 11x11 – OS – Personne ne savait, en dehors du chef Hunt et de quelques anciens collègues de l'Oceanside Wellness, à Santa Monica. Elle n'en avait même pas parlé à sa propre famille, et voilà qu'elle déballait tout à April Kepner…

**Disclaimer :** Grey's Anatomy ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son auteur, Shonda Rhimes, et des studios qui le produisent, ABC studios. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Ce OS contient des spoilers concernant la fin de l'épisode 11x11 de Grey's Anatomy et la série Private Practice. Etant donné que je ne suis pas cette dernière, je me suis renseignée sur Internet et donc, il se peut que je manque d'informations. Si c'est effectivement le cas, j'en suis désolée, mais merci de m'en informer afin que j'avertisse les autres lecteurs.

**Note bis : **L'anencéphalie est une malformation congénitale du système nerveux central qui cause l'absence partielle ou totale de l'encéphale, du crâne, et du cuir chevelu. Les nouveau-nés touchés par l'anencéphalie sont habituellement sourds, aveugles, sans connaissance, et sont inaptes à ressentir la douleur. Généralement, les nouveau-nés sont non viables mais il peut arriver qu'ils vivent quelques jours dans certains cas.

x

* * *

_**xXx Un soutien inattendu xXx**_

* * *

x

Amelia souffla et sortit du bloc, vidée de toute énergie. Les mains tremblantes, elle s'épongea le front avec son calot et tenta de ne pas penser à la procédure qui venait d'échouer. Une petite fille de deux ans venait de perdre la vie après avoir passé près de six heures sur une table d'opération et, à présent, elle devait aller informer la famille de son décès. La neurochirurgienne détestait toujours apporter ce genre de nouvelles à des parents – comme tout médecin, supposait-elle.

Elle n'eut pas à dire grand-chose, cependant. La mère de sa patiente devina sans qu'elle ait à prononcer le moindre mot et se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son mari qui l'étreignit comme si sa vie en dépendait. Amelia présenta des condoléances qu'ils n'entendirent même pas, enfermés dans leur bulle, sanglotant l'un contre l'autre, et la jeune femme sentit son cœur rater un battement. L'air lui manqua soudainement et elle s'excusa auprès d'eux.

Sans réellement y réfléchir, sans jambes se mirent à la porter à travers les couloirs de l'hopital. Quelques personnes la saluèrent mais elle ne les entendit pas. Ses oreilles sifflaient, sa bouche était sèche et pâteuse. Quand elle s'arrêta finalement, elle se trouvait devant la porte d'une des chambres de garde, dans laquelle elle s'engouffra à la hâte. La porte claqua sèchement derrière elle et Amelia se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, une main fourrageant sa chevelure brune.

La neurochirurgienne avait l'impression d'être ramenée quelques années dans le passé. La situation de cette famille n'était pas vraiment comparable à la sienne et la maladie de cette petite fille n'était en rien similaire à ce qu'elle avait connu. Pourtant, elle avait été touchée au-delà de ce qui aurait dû être. Incapable de les contrôler, Amelia sentit ses mains migrer vers son bas-ventre et les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Shepherd ? », appela-t-on alors soudainement, faisant sursauter la neurochirurgienne.

Fébrile, la jeune femme se retourna, écartant vivement ses mains de son corps. Pour reprendre une certaine contenance, elle les passa sur son visage, éliminant les signes de pleurs, et plaqua un sourire factice sur ses lèvres. Les yeux d'Amelia accrochèrent alors le regard chocolat d'April Kepner, allongée sur l'un des lits.

« Oh. », fit-elle, prise de court. « Désolée de déranger, je ne vous avais pas vue. »

La chirurgienne traumatologue lui adressa un sourire fatigué avant de détourner le regard.

« Vous ne dérangez pas. », rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton doux. Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, Amelia avait clairement distingué des cernes sous ses yeux. « Pour tout avouer, j'essaye de me cacher. Je suppose qu'utiliser une salle de garde pour ça n'était pas une brillante idée. »

La neurochirurgienne, prise de court, ne sut pas quoi répondre.

« Eh bien, quand j'essaye de fuir les autres, j'opte plutôt pour la morgue ou le toit. », fut tout ce qu'elle trouva. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce genre d'endroit attire peu de personnes, en général… »

April fut secouée d'un rire sans joie. Les deux jeunes femmes laissèrent un silence inconfortable s'installer sans qu'aucune d'entre elles ne montrent l'envie de le briser. La fatigue d'Amelia revint la frapper de plein fouet et elle s'installa dans le fauteuil situé dans un coin de la pièce. Quelques minutes passèrent, silencieuses, jusqu'à ce que le bipper d'April ne se mette à vibrer.

La rouquine soupira mais ne prit pas la peine de regarder qui la demandait et, sans même y penser, Amelia intervint.

« C'est devriez peut-être… Vous savez… », essaya-t-elle, peu habituée à voir April Kepner ne pas répondre à son bipper.

Sa collègue sourit amèrement.

« Jackson n'arrête pas de me bipper depuis ce matin. », lui apprit-elle d'un timbre plat. « Le chef Hunt nous a accordé deux semaines de congés. Je ne devrais pas vraiment être ici. »

Amelia hocha la tête, sans rien dire. Un autre silence prit place et elle ferma les yeux. Son dos la faisait horriblement souffrir et elle grimaça lorsqu'elle tenta de réajuster sa position. April tourna les yeux vers elle.

« Vous savez… », reprit-elle, la voix basse. « Je pensais que revenir travailler m'aiderait, que je pourrais continuer. Qu'un semblant de normalité pourrait m'aider à aller mieux, qu'être entourée par des gens que j'apprécie serait une bonne chose mais… Tout le monde me fixe avec ce… Ces yeux tristes, cette expression compatissante sur le visage. »

La rouquine souffla faiblement. Amelia choisit de ne rien dire, bien trop consciente de tout ce par quoi elle était assaillie.

« Je pensais que je serais assez forte pour tolérer tout ça. », continua la chirurgienne traumatologue, ses mots agités par des trémolos. « Mais je les vois me fixer du regard dans les couloirs, comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile, et tout ça devient… »

Elle s'arrêta finalement, les larmes se mettant à couler sur ses joues.

« Insupportable. », compléta alors Amelia pour elle dans un souffle. « Vous avez l'impression qu'ils ont pitié de vous, qu'ils s'attendent à ce que vous vous écrouliez d'un instant à l'autre. Vous pensez devenir parano à les entendre chuchoter partout dans votre dos… Et, quelque part, vous êtes en colère. Parce que ça vous est tombé dessus et que vous n'avez rien demandé, parce qu'on ne vous pense pas capable de réagir, de vous en sortir… Oui, j'ai connu ça. »

April se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes, le regard écarquillé, regardant vraiment Amelia pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la salle de garde.

« Oh. », fit-elle. « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais vous faire repenser à vos soucis avec la dro… »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la neurochirurgienne fut révoltée à l'idée que sa collègue se trompe à ce sujet-là.

« J'ai perdu un enfant, moi aussi. », la coupa-t-elle avant de réfléchir aux mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, le regard planté dans le plafond.

Amelia entendit la respiration d'April s'arrêter et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, se détestant pour cet aveu. Personne ne savait, en dehors du chef Hunt et de quelques anciens collègues de l'Oceanside Wellness, à Santa Monica. Elle n'en avait même pas parlé à sa propre famille, et voilà qu'elle déballait tout à April Kepner… Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle, décidemment…

Aucune question ne vint suite à sa déclaration. Amelia connaissait suffisamment bien sa collègue pour savoir qu'elle ne chercherait pas à s'immiscer dans son passé et elle lui fut intérieurement reconnaissante pour ça. La rouquine était trop respectueuse des gens qui l'entouraient pour émettre des interrogations qu'elle estimait être trop personnelles. Et, aussi étrange que ceci parut, c'est ce qui encouragea la jeune femme à poursuivre.

« C'était un petit garçon, comme vous. », expliqua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Elle ferma les yeux et le visage de son fils disparu réapparut, aussi clairement et distinctement que s'il s'était trouvé devant elle.

« Assez ironiquement, il était atteint d'anencéphalie. », déclara Amelia, la voix tremblante, le cœur battant à tout rompre. « Il était magnifique… Je l'ai tenu dans mes bras jusqu'au bout. J'ai eu moins d'une heure avec lui… »

La chirurgienne traumatologue ne dit rien. Elle se contentait d'écouter, les yeux baignés de larmes.

« Sa mort n'aura pas été vaine. », reprit la neurochirurgienne. « Ses organes auront sauvé d'autres enfants. J'aurais au moins eu ça… »

Ne supportant plus de rester inactive et ce malgré sa fatigue, Amelia se releva et fit quelques pas. Reparler de tout ceci, même si elle avait brièvement abordé le sujet avec Hunt quelques jours plus tôt, la secouait plus qu'elle ce à quoi elle se serait attendue. Elle se détestait d'être si faible même après tout ce temps…

Du mouvement derrière elle la força à se retourner. April s'était relevée et l'observait. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha doucement et Amelia ne recula pas. Elle laissa sa collègue l'enlacer délicatement, comme pour ne pas la brusquer, et sentit son menton se poser sur son épaule.

« Je prierai pour votre fils et Samuel. », chuchota la rouquine dans son oreille et, bien loin de déclencher une réponse sarcastique comme cela avait été le cas durant sa grossesse, cela ébranla les murs qu'Amelia avait érigés.

La sincérité et la compassion contenues dans les mots d'April apaisèrent légèrement la douleur dans le cœur de la neurochirurgienne mais, au-delà de celles-ci, ce fut la compréhension de la jeune femme qui apaisa ses maux. Incapable de se retenir, elle se mit à pleurer doucement. De soulagement, d'épuisement… De regret.

Elles passèrent quelques instants ainsi, puis Amelia recula.

« Merci. », lâcha-t-elle, séchant ses joues et ses yeux.

April lui adressa un sourire triste.

« Ne me remerciez pas. », répondit-elle en faisant de même. « C'est tout à fait naturel… »

La neurochirurgienne hocha pensivement la tête.

« Merci quand même. », insista-t-elle.

Elle croisa alors véritablement le regard chocolat de la chirurgienne traumatologue et la pièce sembla s'évaporer. Un sentiment inhabituel l'envahit, évacuant peu à peu sa frustration et sa détresse, et sa poitrine se réchauffa étrangement.

April sourit à nouveau, et Amelia ne put que faire de même. Quelqu'un la comprenait enfin vraiment, pleinement, et cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la salle de garde quelques minutes plus tard, la neurochirurgienne se sentait plus légère, heureuse d'avoir trouvé en April Kepner un soutien inattendu avec qui partager sa peine et, pourquoi pas, une amie sincère comme il en existait peu.

x

* * *

Jeudi 19 Février - 20 h 20.


End file.
